Unique buildings
Unique structures are not placed in slots; they are either already built in the City or represented by ruins, which you need to restore. __TOC__ Citadel The citadel is the primary building in your city and determines your city's current level. Much of what you can do in your city is determined by the current level of your citadel. As your citadel levels up you can purchase additional land, build new structures, upgrade existing structures, and erect statues. The maximum level of most structures in your city will match the current level of your citadel. Starting at level 10, when your city is plundered in battle your citadel will lose durability and will catch on fire, which slowly depletes durability further. Durability can be instantly restored using crystals or restored slowly by visiting the citadel and repairing it every 30:00. If the citadel reaches zero durability, it will lose the area of influence of the city and that of the alliance. The city itself may also teleport on the map if it is attacked again once at zero durability. The citadel also displays to the player a lot of information to the player in the Defense and Statistics tabs, including information on castle durability, city resources, a list of structures, and all kinds of bonuses from VIP level, research, items, boosts, etc. Pre-Requisite: Wall (and House, Barracks), plus one building that varies by level Show/Hide Upgrade Information Wall Your city will begin with a wall and it is the primary defense mechanism for your city. If an enemy army defeats the army placed on your wall, your city will be plundered. When a city is plundered, resources are taken by the victor, valor rating may change, the Citadel durability decreases, and the city catches on fire. Accessing the wall allows you to configure the army stationed there. The capacity of this army is determined by the level of the wall, not by the capacity of the hero or general stationed there. The wall is the only place you can place an army without a hero or general at all - though the hero and generals require no weight, so generally it is a good idea to place on the wall. Upgrading the wall will increase the capacity of the wall's defending army. This capacity can also be temporarily increased by using the statue of defense. Prizes will be sent to your Gift Storage for continuous protection of the city, which can be checked on the wall's Prize List. You can activate divine shields or city disguises on the wall. These may also be activated through the store. Activating them through the store allows you to replace one shield or disguise with a fresh one before the first has expired, while the menu on the wall does not allow this. Pre-Requisite: Barracks (and House) Show/Hide Upgrade Information Port The port is built in a static location in the northeast part of the player's city. It can be built once the citadel reaches level 10. The primary function of the port is sending boats, resulting in alliance store credits, stardust, port points, and tablets. A boat is filled using materials, resources, and equipment made in the forge. In addition to the usual materials, upgrading the port requires anchors. Anchors can be obtained in the store using crystals, the alliance store (in limited quantities) using alliance credits, as rewards for events, and in some special packages. Upgrading the port will increase the amount of stardust, alliance currency, and port points per ship, as well as increase the number of alliance help requests available. Unlike most buildings, the maximum level of the port is not the same as the citadel. At level 10 you can build only a level 1 port. The maximum is always 9 less than your citadel level, with level 16 being the maximum level port. See also: Shipping Pre-Requisite: Citadel Show/Hide Upgrade Information Altar of Summoning The Altar of Summoning is built in a static location in the northeast part of the player's city. The primary functions of the altar are to summon and pray to the gods. Once the player joins an alliance, they may use the altar to any god they are eligible to summon and that the alliance has unlocked. The altar also allows the player to change gods at any time. For more information see the Godspage. The altar allows the player to pray to their god, granting alliance credits, alliance points, and a production buff to certain resources, depending on which god is summoned. Higher level prayers can be unlocked as the player gains VIP levels and while VIP is active, multiplying the resource generation bonus, lasting longer, and granting more alliance credits. There is a final prayer that can be activated only through the use of crystals. See tablet below. The altar also allows the player to use stardust to synthesize a number of lower tier tablets into a higher tier tablet. Unlike material or gem synthesis, creating tablets takes time. See tablet below. Upgrading the altar slightly decreases the time required to summon a god. Upgrading the altar to level 2 is required to summon one of the upper pantheon of gods. It is unknown(lvl 21 Citadel actually) what upgrading the altar to level 3 is required for. Pre-Requisite: Citadel Show/Hide Upgrade Information Watchtower The Watchtower is built in a static location in the northeast part of the player's city. The primary function of the watchtower is to increase the city's influence. If the city is not within the borders of an alliance, its area of influence is the circle around it. In this area the player can attack mines or camps without any march time. Enemies within the area of influence will be pushed away if their influence is lower. If the city is within the borders of an alliance, their influence points are added to that of the alliance. The size of the alliance's area of influence is determined by the total influence points of the cities in the alliance. The influence of the watchtower can be doubled with the Alliance Patron subscription and again with certain city skins. Upgrading the watchtower requires lanterns, which can be obtained from the store, from events, or chosen for the final quest reward. Upgrades will increase the influence of the city. Pre-Requisite: Wall (and Barracks, House) Show/Hide Upgrade Information